


Hangout

by Burgie



Series: WillowxAlex AU [11]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Linda is Linda Chandler she's just had a name change in-game, SSo can't keep their own canon consistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow and Roo head to Mistfall to spend the day with their girlfriends. Willow belongs to willownorthbook on tumblr and Roo belongs to fieldingfreja.





	Hangout

Willow knew that if she didn’t get up early enough, her good friend Roo would take it upon herself to break into her house, eat food out of her fridge, boil the kettle and then drink the hot water, and make as much noise as possible before coming in and jumping on Willow to wake her up. So, when Roo kicked the door open and raced into the kitchen with a brown fox on her heels, Willow was already sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and eating her breakfast. Roo skidded to a stop on the floorboards, mouth agape at the sight of her friend already sitting there.

“You’re awake!” said Roo.

“Yep,” said Willow, nodding as she slurped the cereal milk from her bowl. “I was prepared this time.”

“Aww, so I brought my best stomping boots for nothing?” said Roo.

“Yes,” said Willow, setting her bowl down. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh well, at least you’re up so we can get going,” said Roo, grinning as she grabbed her friend’s arm. Willow rolled her eyes but smirked as she got up and drank the last of her coffee.

“Let me get dressed first,” said Willow. “Unless you’d rather me attend in my pjs’s. It’s not a pyjama party, after all.”

“Not a pyjama party yet~” Roo trilled. 

“I think sleepovers mean something a bit different at our age,” said Willow, blushing at even the thought of sharing a bed with Alex.

“Well, yeah, but maybe we’ll go out camping one day,” said Roo. “For now, we’re going trail riding through Mistfall today so let’s gooo.” She started pushing at Willow, nudging her towards her bedroom, and Willow nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Roo opened the door and followed her in.

“Roo, get out, I’m getting dressed,” said Willow, blushing as she tried to push her friend back towards the door.

“I know that but Alex is gonna see you, and it’s a date, so you have to look the part,” said Roo, flinging open the doors of Willow’s wardrobe and looking inside. Willow sighed as Roo flipped past her dresses and began digging on the shelves for the right shirt and pants combo.

“Here,” Roo finally said, tossing a black pair of jeans, purple t-shirt, and a leaf-patterned teal hoodie towards Willow.

“Alright, now leave so I can get dressed,” said Willow, shooing her away. This time Roo left with a laugh, closing the door behind her and then leaning against it.

Willow got dressed quickly, finally running a brush through her purple hair and pulling on purple socks and a black beanie. She also pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves, knowing that they would make riding easier.

“Finally!” said Roo, stumbling away from the door when Willow opened it.

“Think Alex will approve?” asked Willow, doing a little twirl. Roo nodded, letting out a low whistle. 

“Think Linda will approve of my outfit?” asked Roo, gesturing to her mostly-brown outfit.

“You’ll blend in with the trees,” said Willow. “Here, you can borrow my white jacket.” She grabbed it from the chair that it had been hanging over the back of, giving it to her friend.

“Thanks,” said Roo, pulling it on. “Good thing hunters are banned in Jorvik, otherwise this would be more of a safety thing.”

“I’m sure Linda would protect you,” said Willow. “You look fantastic now, let’s head off.”

Their horses were waiting outside, Roo’s North Swedish horse sniffing rather hungrily at a rose bush while Willow’s dapple grey Connemara Rebel had already been tacked up and brought out of the stable.

“Thanks for getting my horse ready for me,” said Willow, seeing Rebel waiting for her. “What, were you planning on stomping on my bed with a horse this time?”

“I didn’t get your horse ready,” said Roo, looking confused. “I only brought my horse along. Hey! Stop eating those, you’ll cut your mouth up on the thorns!” Willow laughed as Roo ran over to her horse.

“I got your horse ready,” said an all-too-familiar voice. Willow gasped and turned around, her heart fluttering as she beheld Alex walking across from the stable. Alex looked as she usually did, wearing a white sweatshirt, brown cargo pants, and with her blue and white hair styled mostly on one side under a grey beanie. Alex may or may not have been the inspiration behind Willow changing her hairstyle and colour.

“Thanks,” said Willow, grinning at the girl she was currently dating. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” said Alex, giving her a warm smile that made Willow’s stomach flip. “And I’m really looking forward to getting to see more of Mistfall, I haven’t had a chance to get over there recently.”

“Oh, it’s beautiful, I’m sure you’ll love it,” said Willow, Alex joining her as she walked over to Rebel. Her fox, Brownie, was also already there waiting for her, standing near Rebel’s hooves and wagging his tail. Willow cooed and picked Brownie up, snuggling with him.

“Is it full of little cuties like this guy?” asked Alex, petting Brownie.

“Yep,” said Willow, smiling at her. “There’s actually a cuddle cottage run by a woman who may or may not be all there.”

“That actually sounds delightful,” said Alex.

“It is,” said Willow, nodding. “We can stop by there for a sec if you want, though I know that Roo really wanted to go on this trail ride.”

“I’d kind of rather get cuddles from you,” said Alex, blushing as she rubbed the back of her neck. Willow blushed too, though a giggle bubbled up.

“You’re not used to flirting, are you?” asked Willow. Alex shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not either. But hey, we can learn together.” She bent down to let Brownie jump out of her arms and then turned to take Alex’s hand, her cheeks warm from the proximity to the girl she really liked.

“Come on, lovebirds, Linda’s meeting us there!” Roo called, holding the bridle of her horse who really, really wanted those roses. Willow blushed and let go of Alex’s hand so that she could swing up into Rebel’s saddle. Alex did the same with Tin Can, her golden pony pricking his ears up and clearly eager to get going.

The three of them set out from Valedale, crossing the bridge by the waterfall so that they could ride mostly alongside the river. Roo rode ahead, clearly eager to see Linda, while Willow and Alex rode behind the larger horse and chatted.

“I’m kinda glad that it’s been so quiet recently,” said Alex. “Did you know, it’s actually been quiet enough for me to read a book? It’s been ages since I’ve read a book!”

“I didn’t even know that you read,” said Willow. “Not that I thought you couldn’t read, I just thought that, y’know, you were too much of a tomboy.”

“Hey, I can be nerdy too sometimes,” said Alex. “I like a superhero movie as much as the next geek.”

“Only I bet you don’t obsess over them nearly as much,” said Willow.

“Heh, not compared to Linda,” said Alex. “Did you know that she actually went into Jorvik City first thing this morning? There’s a new Canter Ella book coming out to tie in with the movie, so she was at The Purple Pony first thing to pick it up and also to start thinking about her next cosplay outfit.”

“Is she going to go to the movie dressed in cosplay?” asked Willow, amused at the idea. Alex nodded solemnly and Willow laughed.

“What are you two laughing at back there?” asked Roo, twisting around in her saddle to face them. “I heard Linda’s name.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” said Willow, still giggling. Alex giggled alongside her, and it warmed Willow’s heart to see her so happy.

“I’m sure you’ll find out once we get to Mistfall,” said Alex. “Your girlfriend is far nerdier than you gave her credit for.”

“I always knew she was a bookworm,” said Roo, shrugging. “Heck, she spends most of her time in the library.”

“She’s really into Canter Ella,” said Alex. “Just, y’know, a tip for what to get her for her next birthday or if you ever want to surprise her with something nice.”

“What? Now I’m even more annoyed that Thalia never even considered me for the part of Canter Ella in the movie,” said Roo with a huff. “Man, I would’ve been so cool in her eyes if I’d gotten that part.”

“I’m sure that she’ll still be over the moon, if you’ll pardon the pun, that you worked on the movie, even just briefly,” said Alex.

“That pun was almost inexcusable,” said Willow, giving Alex a stern look. But then she laughed, not wanting Alex to get the wrong idea. Alex laughed along with her.

“Ah, we Soul Riders always make puns about our roles,” said Alex. “Lisa is the worst with it, though.”

“I believe that,” said Willow. “So you make jokes about yourself being faster than lightning?”

“All the time,” said Alex with a proud smile on her face. “Tinky gets a bit sick of it.”

“Maya called me that once,” Tin Can grumbled.

“It only takes once for an embarrassing nickname to stick,” said Alex, petting his mane.

“Well, if you’re so fast as lightning, should we race to Mistfall?” asked Roo.

“Alright, alright, she needs to go moon over her girlfriend,” said Willow. Alex and Willow nudged their horses into a gallop, quickly overtaking Roo on the road.

“Just watch out for the bus!” Roo called, and nudged her own horse into a gallop. They pounded along the road together, the wind blowing through hair and manes both. Tin Can was quite fast for a pony-sized Jorvik Wild horse, almost managing to outpace Rebel.

At one point, the group did have to spill onto the side of the road as the bus blared its horn behind them, but they never lost speed. Instead, their horses leaped over rocks and logs and small ditches as they continued on towards Mistfall. They came back together, though, once the bus had passed, glad that they couldn’t actually outrun the bus. And also glad that there were no stops between here and Dundull, so they wouldn’t accidentally slam into the back of the bus.

Roo reached Dundull first, amid much teasing about being eager to see her girlfriend. They regrouped at the stables, where Jolene gave them cold drinks and some fresh fruit for humans and horses both. Alex and Willow sat together on a haybale, chatting and relaxing after their race, while Roo peered around for Linda.

“Are you looking for me?” Linda’s voice was the same, but her appearance was entirely different. Roo was taken aback to see Canter Ella standing before her, complete with mask and large hat. She could only tell that it was Linda because of the pair of glasses perched on top of the black eyemask.

“Wow, Alex wasn’t kidding when she mentioned the cosplay thing,” said Roo. “You really do look just like Canter Ella.”

“Yeah, there was a little competition thing to win a signed copy of the book,” said Linda, taking her hat off to run her fingers through her unusually-down hair. Roo immediately joined Linda in running her fingers through the thick brown tresses. “We had to come dressed as someone from the comics, and the best-dressed won signed copies.” 

“And did you win? You must have, they would’ve been stupid to overlook you,” said Roo.

“Ta-da,” said Linda, grinning as she pulled a signed copy of the book out of the backpack at her feet. Roo cheered, jumping up and down happily.

“See, what’d I tell you? Over the moon,” said Alex, laughing at the sight of them.

“I won a signed copy of the Canter Ella book,” said Linda, showing off her prize. Alex gasped.

“No way. Congrats!” said Alex. Linda and Roo both laughed at the delight in Alex’s eyes.

“Thank you,” said Linda. “Now, normally I’d change out of my outfit so I wouldn’t ruin it but I kind of like the idea of riding through Mistfall and confusing people into thinking the real Canter Ella is here.” She put her hat back on before mounting a horse that definitely wasn’t Meteor.

“Yikes, a Soul Rider out without her Soul Steed seems a bit risky,” said Roo.

“Eh, but you and Willow seem fine,” said Linda, brushing it off with a gesture of her hand. “I borrowed this Friesian from someone, he looks more like a Sirio than Meteor. Not that anyone would’ve seen him at The Purple Pony but think of the photo ops!”

“Good point,” said Roo, nodding. 

The group of them mounted up and continued on out of Dundull, taking the driving track up through the forest and past the ranger station. They stopped at the end, though, unable to continue on past the brambles. Alex frowned at the obstacle.

“That’s a shame,” said Alex. “I used to go up past here myself, it’s really beautiful through there. There’s a path winding through the lakes and the trees, it’s just gorgeous.”

“I wish we could go,” said Willow. “I really want to go there.”

“Would be perfect for a date,” said Alex, winking at her. Willow blushed.

“Maybe Keema will be allowed to cut through those brambles one day,” said Roo.

“I hope so,” said Linda. “I can’t wait to show it to you.”

Eventually, the group turned away from the blocked-off tunnel and turned to ride elsewhere, exploring the forest all over again with their girlfriends. Places were more beautiful when the company was equally as beautiful.


End file.
